


Kink Meme Prompts

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Deep Throating, Fluff, Food Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short(ish) fics and drabbles based around the kink meme prompt floating around on tumblr. Cross-posting here for those who don't follow me there/don't use the site. I'll title each chapter with the pairing/subject if you want to skip through and update the tags as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Throating - Anders/Male Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #110 - deep throating

“I’m tired, love,” Garrett sighed, propping his staff against the wall before sinking into his chair with a groan. Anders followed, perching on the arm as he ran his hand through his lover’s hair.

He looked exhausted; body sticky with sweat and covered in a thin layer of dirt and dried blood. Anders frowned, hand pausing for a moment as he studied the man in front of him.

“Not mine,” Garrett muttered to the unasked question, eyes drooping shut.

He had been gone for weeks, and although Anders found it easy to pass the time, his anxiety grew the more days went by. There was only so much work he could do before passing out, and he found that in those few, fleeting moments of quiet his thoughts inevitably turned to Garrett and his safety.

Anders leaned over, planting a small kiss on Garrett’s forehead before crinkling his nose.

“You stink.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious,” Garrett yawned, smiling as he caught Anders’ arm, pulling him back down for a proper kiss.

Anders laughed before shaking him off, grabbing Garrett’s hand and dragging him to his feet. The other man protested, trying to detach himself from the vice-like grip, but eventually surrendered as he was pulled towards the bath.

“It will make you feel better,” Anders reassured him as he heated the water. “Let me take care of you, for once.”

Garrett nodded, eyes still heavy with lack of sleep as he started fumbling with his armor. Anders crossed the short space between them a second later, nudging his hands out of the way as he carefully removed each piece.

He helped Garrett into the sunken bath, the other man moaning as the hot water enveloped his tired muscles. Once he made himself comfortable, he cracked one eye open to see Anders grabbing the soap from a nearby shelf.

“Aren’t you joining me?”

There was a hopeful inflection to his voice, and Anders felt his chest swell with happiness. He handed Garrett the soap and began quickly removing his own robes.

“You are a sight for sore eyes,” Garrett murmured, moving over so Anders could slide in next to him. The mage had barely settled himself before Garrett leaned over, stealing another quick kiss.

Anders laughed, pushing him towards the middle of the bath as he moved to sit behind him.

“Not until you’re clean,” he replied, planting a quick kiss on Garrett’s shoulder as the other man groaned in disappointment. Anders quickly took up the nearby cloth, gingerly running it over Garrett’s body as the larger man slumped forward, allowing himself this rare indulgence.

Anders took his time as he washed Garrett’s hair, massaging the expanse of his aching body as the other man finally relaxed. By the time he had finished, Garrett was breathing rhythmically, eyes closed as he sat resting on the upper step of the bath. Anders wasn’t entirely sure if he had fallen asleep, so he took the opportunity to drink in the sight of his handsome, naked lover lounging before him, thankful Garrett had returned to him unharmed.

Garrett chose that exact moment to crack open one eye, smiling at the blush that spread across Anders’ face when he realized he was caught. He opened his arms, inviting the man to rest against him, but Anders shook his head no.

“I told you, I want to take care of you,” he teased, gliding forward so that his hands rested on Garrett’s knees. He gently pulled them apart so that he could slide between, slowly running his hands up his legs until they rested on Garrett’s hips.

“And what kind of ‘care’ are we talking about?” Garrett smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Anders grinned as he pulled himself forward, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s neck as he pressed their foreheads together. His mouth hovered just out of reach, close enough that he could feel their breath mingling as Garrett strained to make contact. He leaned down just enough to brush their lips together briefly, smiling again at the soft groan from Garrett at the tease.

He shifted again, as he began planting small kisses down Garrett’s chest, pausing to focus on all the sensitive spots he knew too well. His hands traced the path his lips left behind, enjoying the tiny gasps and moans they brought forth. He could feel Garrett squirm slightly under his touch, noticing with a small smile that the man had now braced his hands on either side of the ledge for support.

He slowed down once he reached Garrett’s hips, lips and tongue tracing small patterns from one side to the other without venturing down to the one spot he knew his lover wanted. Garrett was fully aroused, the tip of his cock smearing droplets of liquid along Anders’ neck, trapped between their bodies as it shifted with his movements.

“Anders…” Garrett pleaded, voice strained with the exertion of holding back. Anders laughed quietly, warm breath ghosting over the already sensitive skin.

“As you wish, love,” he replied, dipping his head down to take the tip into his mouth, sucking gently. Garrett groaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls and doing nothing to help the hardness between Anders’ own legs. He pulled back, grasping the base loosely with one hand as he licked up his shaft before returning his lips to the tip once more.

Anders glanced up as he slowly bobbed his head. Garrett’s head was thrown back, eyes shut and mouth slightly open as he panted, completely lost in the sensation of the warm, wet heat that enveloped him.  Anders shifted his head down further, now covering more than half of his member. Garrett’s fingers flexed as he moaned again, itching, Anders knew, to grab his head and hurry him onward.

He hummed in amusement, causing Garrett to buck his hips involuntarily with a small cry.

“Please!” Garrett begged again, chest heaving. “I’m not going to last much longer…”

Anders looked up, eyes locking with his lover’s in silent acknowledgment as he smiled around Garrett’s cock, shifting his body slightly to a better angle as he took more into his mouth. Garrett was barely containing his movements now, hips rolling slightly with each dip of Anders’ head. The mage reached up with his free hand and rested it on one of Garrett’s hips, gently holding him down. The other man took the hint, reluctantly stopping and focusing instead on Anders’ mouth.

Pleased, Anders looked up at Garrett once more as he slowly withdrew, leaving behind a thin sheen of wetness around his cock and down his own chin.

“Why did you…” Garrett cried, sitting upright. Anders grinned as he pushed him down once more.

“I want to show you something,” he smirked. “I’ve been practicing.” He moved to take Garrett into his mouth again when he felt a hand cup his chin.

“What do you mean, ‘practicing’?” Garrett frowned. “Practicing on who?”

“On food, not people. Now hush.”

Appeased, Garrett sat back. Anders resumed his previous position, taking him into his mouth at a leisurely pace until he reached the same spot as before.  He looked up, winking quickly at Garrett as he relaxed his throat and slowly took the rest of his cock into his mouth, only stopping once his nose was nestled in the coarse hair at the base.

“Maker… _fuck_!” Garrett shouted, this time unable to stop the hand that shot out to tangle into Anders’ hair. “How in the…fuck, don’t stop…” He groaned as he held Anders still, the mage totally absorbed in his movements as he hummed, feeling the tip brush the back of his throat.

Garrett’s hips were now steadily pumping upwards, gentle enough not to gag him, but enough that it required his full concentration not to. His throat pulsed around Garrett’s cock as he hummed, each vibration bringing another low growl from Garrett’s throat.

“Love, I’m going to…” he panted, hand gripping Anders’ hair tighter as his movements became more erratic. Garrett now had one leg bent, foot planted on the step next to Anders’ knees to provide more leverage as he thrust. Anders stilled completely, one arm wrapping around the bent thigh tightly for support as the other hand reached down to massage Garrett’s balls. With Garrett still firmly entrenched in his throat, he gave one final, throaty hum.

“ _FUCK_ ,” Garrett roared, holding Anders’ head firmly in place as he drove upwards one final time, toes curling as he let the waves of his orgasm roll through him. He shuddered, attempting to collect his breath when he felt a smack on the side of his leg. Grinning apologetically he let go of his grip, helping Anders to sit upright.

“Maker, Garrett,” he panted, smiling as he wiped his swollen lips.

Garrett moved forward to take Anders into his arms, this time without resistance. The mage’s lips met his eagerly as they collided once more, Garrett’s tongue flitting out to lick the edges clean. His hands began roaming down Anders’ flushed skin, resting on his ass and pulling him closer until he felt the man’s still swollen member nudge his leg.

He pulled back, Anders smiling shyly as he brushed his wet hair back from his face. Without warning, Garrett slid down so they were even, quickly turning Anders around so his back was against Garrett’s chest. Anders sat with a quiet splash as one arm was wrapped gently around his chest, the other snaking down to encircle his cock.

Garrett leaned forward, kissing and nipping at Anders’ neck as he stroked him. Judging by the whimpers and moans he was eliciting, the mage wouldn’t last long. Anders’ hands gripped Garrett’s thighs resting on either side of him, nails biting into the skin as he writhed underneath his touch.

Anders’ head was thrown back, resting on Garrett’s shoulder as desperate, inarticulate pleas were murmured into his ear. A few more quick strokes had Anders arching his back as he came with a guttural moan, spilling over Garrett’s hand and into the water.

He relaxed back against his lover as Garrett rinsed off his hand and Anders’ stomach, still pressing gentle kisses into the mage’s shoulder.

“Should I reheat the water?” Anders sighed, closing his eyes and burrowing closer against Garrett as the larger man wrapped both arms around him.

“Hmmm, maybe,” he yawned. “Or we could just go to bed and I can _really_ show you how happy I am to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating this in chunks as I finish the prompts (I think I have 27 or something). I'm working on them in between my regular fics so they're kind of sporadically posted. They're also going to be multi-fandom (so far I have some from Mass Effect and Hannibal, but the majority are Dragon Age). 
> 
> You should definitely come find me on [ tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com) though if you want to see them as they're updated. And listen to me scream about a variety of things.


	2. Conflicts and Challenges - Anders/Male Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr: 
> 
> Anonymous asked : 95, either Handers or Fenders. It doesn't have to be sexual, angst is good either way ^-^
> 
> From the kink meme - 95: Conflicts and challenges
> 
> I went with Handers mainly because I’ve had this idea floating around in my head for weeks now, inspired partially by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjHrC5leuLk) (do people still do song-inspired fics? Idc I just did.) 
> 
> Note: the prompt list keeps getting messed with, so this is apparently #94 now.

Garrett cradled his head in his arms on the dining room table, one hand wrapped around the bottle in front of him as the sound of thunder reverberated throughout the somber, cluttered apartment.

For some reason, storms always seemed to remind him of what he lost. Or, more precisely,  _who_  he lost.

He stared at the nearly empty bottle through glassy eyes, lightning illuminating the room and the picture still in its frame that rested on its side. He released his grip on the bottle, grabbing the photo and moving it into his line of sight.

It was a picture from last summer. He and Anders were sitting on the front steps of their brownstone - Garrett one step higher, arms wrapped around Anders’ shoulders as the other man leaned back into him. They were both laughing at something ridiculous Varric said, and Merrill had managed to capture the moment in time perfectly.

The memory blended into so many others; so many afternoons they had spent in the same position, radio blaring The Ramones or The Clash or whatever else Anders had “been feeling” that day. The sun was warm on their backs, the concrete hard under their bodies, and the sounds of children mingled with the hum of the city around them. They would sit with the gang - catching up on life, making plans for the future, and just enjoying each other’s company.

They felt  _alive_.

He flung the picture to the other side of the table, burrowing his head back in his arms as the rain continued to pound against the window.

Things had started to slowly spiral downward right after.

Anders began spending more time inside, constantly crouched over his desk with papers and notepads haphazardly tossed everywhere. He said the words came out faster when he wasn’t staring at a screen.

Garrett would sometimes look over his shoulder, skimming through the impassioned lines calling for change, revolution, rebellion. When pressed for an explanation, all Anders would mutter is “everything is a mess.” Nothing more.

He became more withdrawn, more evasive, some nights not even bothering to come to bed. Garrett would find him in the morning, head cradled on his desk and pen still in hand. He would gently stir his lover awake, Anders shaking his head no to an offer of breakfast. Garrett would bring over coffee and a bagel anyway, which would sit, untouched.

He was sometimes able to cajole Anders into sitting outside, hoping the sunlight and fresh air would do him some good. Anders would perk up a bit, smiling at the conversations but rarely joining in. Garrett would pull him into his arms, laying soft kisses on his head or running his fingers through his hair.

 _You’re my hero_ , he would whisper.  _I want to be just like you_.

Anders would laugh, a faraway look in his eyes.

 _No, you don’t,_ he would reply.  _Even I don’t want to be me most days_.

Their friends were worried, but Garrett would shrug them off, immensely protective of his boyfriend. Anders paid them no mind, quietly retreating back into his own little world and disappearing from their lives again.

Then one morning, he was just gone.

There was a hastily written note left where the mountains of papers had been the day before. He had left without most of his things; leaving behind little pieces of himself that tortured Garrett no matter where he looked. Yet he couldn’t bear to box them up, hoping that his love would come back and life would resume.

But he didn’t.

It had been months. His friends had made an effort to keep him company but gradually drifted away as he rebuffed their attempts. Now he seemed to spend most nights curled up like this in some part of the house, with some piece of Anders, wondering what he did wrong. What he could have done better, why he wasn’t enough. He knew he was in denial, slowly drinking himself into oblivion night after night when he should be moving on. He just needed to accept the fact that this man – the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him – was gone.

The thunder clapped, loudly and in rapid succession, masking the anguished shout that threatened to overtake him. He gave in, shaking with silent sobs as the rain continued to pour.

Until he felt a damp hand on his shoulder.

“Garrett, I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments/kudos/whatever are always welcome. Each chapter is going to be pretty different so I'd be interested to hear what you think!


	3. Food Kink - Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #149 (now 148) - Food (feeding one's partner; romantic dinners; food as foreplay or flirting; food used during sex, such as whipped cream or chocolate)

“Dorian, I don’t see why…” 

“Precisely, Amatus. The whole point of this is _you not seeing_.”

Cullen bit his lip as he reclined naked on their bed, propped up by pillows with a thick, silk scarf blinding him to his lover’s actions. This had been Dorian’s grand idea of a “romantic evening together,” although he had neglected to inform Cullen of his plans beyond _get naked_ and _tell me if I tie this too tight_. 

“We’re going to play a game,” Dorian purred, suddenly much closer than Cullen believed. He could hear shuffling next to the bed and what sounded like a table being pulled closer. Frowning, he craned his head in that direction, trying to get a better sense of what was going on.

“Dorian?”

“Relax, Commander,” Dorian whispered, close enough now that Cullen could feel his warm breath tickling his neck. “Our game is simple. Next to me I have a variety of treats. I am going to select one at random, and you must…”

“Guess what it is?” Cullen finished for him, smirking.

“Impatient, are we?” Dorian chuckled as Cullen felt the bed dip as the mage joined him, swinging one leg on the other side of Cullen’s hips so he was straddling the man. “But the answer is _no_ that’s not the game. Not all of it, anyway.”

Cullen attempted to sit up, one hand reaching for the blindfold when he felt an icy hand on his chest, causing him to yelp as he fell back against the pillows.

“ _Maker_ , Dorian!”

“The _other_ part of our game is this – if you would stop being so impulsive for five seconds.” Cullen could hear the mischief in his voice and he groaned, resigned to whatever Dorian had in mind. “I am going to touch you again for my demonstration, and it will be cold, so don’t thrash about.”

Cullen nodded, soon feeling two cold fingertips slowly tracing lines across his chest. He hissed at the sensation, but Dorian said nothing until he finished.

“What did I write?”

“What?” Cullen asked, frowning once more. “How should I know, Dorian?”

“ _That_ is the other part of our game, Amatus,” Dorian triumphantly announced. “Here are the rules: I am going to do this –“ he explained as he traced the same pattern over Cullen’s chest, “with one of the foods next to us. You have to guess what I wrote, and what I wrote it with.”

Cullen sighed. “Dorian, I don’t think…”

“If you are too stubborn to guess the first time,” Dorian cut in, “then you may have a second guess. Like so.”

Dorian reached down once more with his icy fingers, this time tracing a design around one of Cullen’s nipples, causing him to cry out. Dorian remained silent, waiting for his answer.

“I don’t know, Dorian,” Cullen breathed. He arched his back a second later as Dorian’s tongue replaced his fingers, repeating the same motion.

“That will be your second guess,” Dorian murmured, hovering just above Cullen’s mouth. “Give up?”

Cullen nodded, relieved when Dorian brushed their lips together. The mage began to pull back, opening his mouth to say something else when Cullen surged forward, cradling Dorian’s head as he crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Dorian broke it seconds later, laughing quietly.

“That will be your final guess.”

“And what do I get if I win?”

“ _You_ may pick your reward if you win, Commander. But if you lose, I pick your punishment.”

“I…don’t like the sound of that,” Cullen chuckled nervously as he thought of some of their former “friendly” bets.

“Then,” Dorian punctuated his words with another quick kiss, “you better win.”

Cullen felt the mage shift slightly to the side, coming to the realization that Dorian was also without clothes. He felt his cock twitch slightly at the thought, hoping Dorian hadn’t noticed.

“I’ll give you an easy one to start, just because I like you,” Dorian teased. Moments later he felt something cool, wet, and slightly sticky on his stomach. Dorian moved slowly, allowing Cullen plenty of time to think. He tried to concentrate as each letter formed, but it was difficult. Dorian had to pause several times to refresh his writing utensil before he was finished.

“My name,” Cullen announced triumphantly with a grin.

“And?” Dorian prompted.

Cullen’s grin faltered as he leaned forward, attempting to get a better handle on the scent. He fell back with a sigh.

“It’s a fruit, but I’m not sure what kind?”

“I admit, I was hoping you wouldn’t figure it out. Because then I get to do this.”

His tongue and lips once more traced the outline of Cullen’s name, agonizingly slow, as he lapped up every spot where they mystery substance was pressed. Cullen’s breathing increased as he struggled not to rip the blindfold off and end the game right then.

“Since you already guessed the word, we get to go right to your third chance,” Dorian whispered before meeting his lips. Cullen opened his mouth, eagerly accepting Dorian’s tongue as he fought to taste every hint of the tart, sweet flavor.

“Cherries,” he grinned, laughing softly when Dorian broke the kiss.

“Correct,” Dorian chuckled, shifting once more before wiping Cullen down with a damp cloth. “Ready for round two?”

He didn’t wait for a reply as Cullen felt Dorian’s wet fingertip on his stomach. The scent was faint, yet familiar, and the consistency thick and sticky. This made it slightly harder to guess the letters, but the word was short.

“Love?” he asked, eyebrows raised. Dorian was not one to use the word often, so Cullen was both pleased and surprised. He heard a murmur of acknowledgment, remembering the second guess.

“And…honey?”

“Two for two, I’m beginning to worry about my chances of winning,” Dorian sighed dramatically. “I suppose I need to wash you off now…”

“Or,” Cullen shouted, reaching out to where he hoped Dorian would be, “you could, um…”

“Why, Commander, I’m starting to believe you’re enjoying my little game.”

Cullen could hear the smile in his voice before he dipped his head again, wasting no time in following his suggestion. He was half hard by the time Dorian finished, which he knew Dorian must have noticed, but the mage kept quiet.

After cleaning him with the rag, Dorian shifted himself downward, now resting across Cullen’s knees.

“Round three,” Dorian announced, wasting no time as another cool, squishy substance materialized. The scent was stronger this time, the sweet smell easy to identify. Dorian’s fingers dropped dangerously close to his now almost fully hardened member, just enough to tease the man as he elongated each of his letters.

In his distraction, he realized too late that Dorian had already finished tracing his word and was waiting expectantly for an answer.

“I, um…” he stuttered, trying to recall anything that might help. “I know it was a strawberry?”

“And the word? It was an easy one, Amatus.” He grinned as Cullen shook his head no.

“Well,” Dorian chuckled, “you certainly won’t hear me complain about a second guess.”

Cullen let out a strangled moan as Dorian’s mouth met his skin once more, blatantly ignoring the one area Cullen wanted him to touch. He fought to keep himself still, resisting the urge to buck his hips to feel some part of Dorian rub against him. It didn’t help that Dorian was making the most obscene noises possible as he licked and sucked his way from one hip to the other. There was no way he was figuring this word out.

“Dorian…” he gasped, “please, I don’t…”

“Don’t know the word?” Dorian smirked, sitting up and wiping the corner of his mouth. He looked down at the man writhing in front of him, impressed that he hadn’t already torn off the blindfold like he had expected. There were still bits of the fruit and honey here and there along his torso, and he made a note of where to pay particular attention.

“Since you already guessed the strawberry, I’ll allow you one more chance to guess. Pay close attention now, Commander.”

Cullen tried to still his breathing in order to concentrate on the lines Dorian was pressing into his abdomen once again. He had also rearranged himself – on purpose, Cullen was sure – so that Cullen could feel his own hardness pressed against his leg.

“This is an unfair distraction,” he sulked.

“Whatever do you mean?” Dorian responded innocently, rolling his hips and pulling another small moan from Cullen.

“Give up?” he grinned.

“You?” Cullen asked uncertainly, straining his hips to meet Dorian’s.

“Wonderful! You’re three for three, shall we try for four?”

“No,” Cullen replied immediately, pulling off the blindfold and sitting up, pulling Dorian to him.

“But there’s still one more,” Dorian panted as Cullen began kissing and nipping at his collarbone. “And you can’t figure out the message without the last one.”

“I don’t care,” Cullen murmured into his neck.

Dorian nudged him away, almost smiling at the perplexed look on Cullen’s face.

“Don’t be rude,” he chastised. “You can keep the blindfold off for this one. I promise you’ll like it.”

Without waiting for an answer, he moved off the bed, taking his time as he allowed Cullen a long look at his naked form. He smirked as he took the small bottle sitting on the table next to the now almost empty bowls and moving to the side of the bed. Cullen was looking at him curiously, no doubt expecting some other food product.

“Would you like to do the honors, Amatus, or shall I?”

“I don’t know what you’re going to wr-…oh.” He grinned sheepishly at Dorian before nodding his assent. Dorian handed over the bottle as he positioned himself within Cullen’s reach. The other man quickly went to work, inserting one, then two fingers inside as Dorian panted above him.

“Amatus…” Dorian moaned as he pushed Cullen’s hand away, “I don’t think either of us is in the mood for any more teasing tonight.”

Cullen said nothing as he grasped Dorian by the hips, rolling himself on top of the mage. He looked down, grinning as he spread Dorian’s legs.

“I won, right? This is what I want.”

“Excellent choice, Commander,” Dorian smiled back, grabbing the bottle from Cullen and pouring some into his hand. He grasped Cullen’s cock, slowly slicking him up as Cullen’s breath quickened, a look of intense concentration on his face as he thrust into Dorian’s hand.

Cullen drew back, slinging his arms under Dorian’s knees as he pulled the man forward and lined up with his entrance.

“Ready, love?” he murmured, Dorian only nodding in response.

Cullen slid into him slowly, eyes squinting in self-restraint as Dorian adjusted around him. After a few moments he relaxed, buried completely inside his lover who was clutching the sheets around him for support.

“Okay?” he whispered. Dorian rolled his hips once as his hands reached out to grab Cullen’s waist, pulling him closer. It was all the incentive the other man needed to begin slow, deep thrusts that had Dorian arching his back as low moans escaped his throat.

“You know…Amatus,” Dorian began in between breaths, “you haven’t guessed…my message…yet.”

“Later,” Cullen grunted, shifting Dorian’s legs again as he thrust faster.

“Just try.” Dorian’s hands on Cullen’s hips pushed back on the next motion, slowing him slightly.

“Dorian…” Cullen panted, “Just let me…wait…later…”

He moved Dorian’s hands on the last word, quickly resuming his previous pace. Dorian cried out, wrapping a hand around himself to stroke in time.

“You’re quite…grandiloquent…when you’re aroused,” he moaned, pushing back to meet each of Cullen’s motions.

Until the man stopped.

“I’m…what?” he asked, meeting Dorian’s perplexed expression with one of his own.

“Grandiloquent? I was teasing you, Amatus. It means you use sophisticated words when you speak. Which you clearly do not.”

Cullen groaned as his head drooped.

“ _That_ is what you’re thinking of when we’re doing…this?” His face flushed slightly as he sighed. “That is possibly one of the least erotic things you could have said to me.”

“Just move, Cullen.”

Dorian gripped his waist once again, pulling him forward. Cullen was still sheathed inside him as he bent down and met the mage’s lips. The kiss was gentle, worshipping, slowly gaining in intensity as Dorian nudged his hips to move once more. Cullen began moving without breaking the kiss as their mouths opened, tongues meeting as the pace increased. Dorian reached between them to take himself in hand again as Cullen broke the kiss.

“You first,” he murmured as his hips snapped forward, leaning back enough to watch the mage’s hand as it sped up. He was rewarded seconds later by a cry as Dorian spilled over his fingers and onto his stomach. Cullen’s movements became erratic until he slammed forward one final time, coming with a guttural moan that seemed to echo between the men. He gingerly pulled away, causing both men to gasp at the loss of contact before rolling onto his side next to Dorian.

Dorian grabbed the cloth he had used earlier on Cullen as he wiped them both clean before rolling onto his side as well.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Cullen buried his head into the pillow next to Dorian, sounding half asleep already.

“Well, did you figure out the message?”

Cullen opened one eye to see Dorian looking at him with an almost shy expression on his face. It was enough to cause the man to pull back and attempt to remember the rest of the evening.

He put the words together, not really making sense of it.

“Cullen love you? That’s…not really a sentence, Dorian. What did I miss?”

“Well, there should have been a comma after ‘Cullen’, but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Cullen, love you.” He smiled as the words hung in the air, feeling a twist of affection in his chest as he gazed at Dorian, who smiled warmly back.

“But there was the fourth ‘round’?” Cullen prompted, looking away as his face flushed again.

“That was the punctuation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're more than welcome to keep sending me prompts if you find any [ here](http://fetishfuel.wikia.com/wiki/Examples_of_Common_Kinks,_Tropes,_Clich%C3%A9s,_and_Fetishes) that interest you (or if you have a different idea that you don't see). I'm working through them sloooowly but surely. As you can probably tell, I have a problem keeping things short, so that's half the problem.
> 
> My email is in my profile on here if you'd rather send them that way. Otherwise I'm [ here](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Hope you're enjoying so far :)


End file.
